Kage no Hanashi
by yorushihe
Summary: A new girl's come to town! And she's obcessing with none other than our favorite stray cat! - Serie of connected One-shots about Kagome and Ikuto's relationship... anime based hints of TadaseAmu and IkutoAmu, NOT A THREESOME! -
1. Her POV

**Credits!**

**Xx** – Stalking a cat. - **xX**

**Xx** - A KagomexIkuto fanfiction. - **xX**

**Xx** - **Written by** Yorushihe (good mood-ed Yorushihe…). - **xX**

**Xx** - **Type**: One-shot. - **xX**

**Xx** - **Disclaimer**: Inuyasha's not mine, Shugo Chara's not mine! **- xX**

_Resume: She'd observe him in secret for a while, she was good at it… but when it came down to facing him actually, could she really do it?_

She'd observe him quietly, always, curious about the strange character he made. No, she wasn't stalking him per see; they studied at the same school, same homeroom. So she had a lot of opportunities to study him and his many façades.

He was calm, much calmer than the majority of the boys his age (around seventeen, she calculated), but his eyes sometimes shone with sadness (most of the time they're indifferent). And at those occasions: when he avoided eye contact with everyone, mysteriously and unexplainable for some reason, she felt the need to comfort him. Unexplainable of course!

Also, there's something else that caught her attention and brought her to do the ultimate form of no stalking (and yet stalking at the same time) after him: The little cat-boy that always, absolutely always hung up around her stalkin- I mean, her interest' subject.

His name?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

As his same simply suggested, he was as dark and mysterious as the moon.

And here she was observing him again during one of the rare days he decided to grace the school with is presence. He was seating in front of her, so all her privileged position could grant her, was the vision of the back of his head.

Oh, such soft hair, it reminded her briefly of the hair of some cat youkai she'd met at the Sengoku Jidai…

"Higurashi-san?" She was awakened by her small daydream by the sensei, who was glaring at her angrily. "I do understand that you find Tsukiyomi-san's head more interesting than the lesson, but could you please play attention to it?" The girl's cheek set aflame as the wave of giggles and low laughs hit her ear coming from her classmates, ears that were turning red from embarrassment.

"Hai, Gomen nasai sensei" She replied quietly hoping her still snickering class mates would stop finding amusement because of her predicament soon. The worst part of it was to notice how a smirk now danced on Tsukiyomi Ikuto's face. He eyed her rapidly, directing his annoying yet enticing smirk at her, and then turning to face the teacher again.

She sighed. Oh, so much for being inconspicuous! Now Ikuto knew, for sure, that she held at least a small interest in him.

"She's been staring at you the whole class, nyaa~" The small cat-boy sang to his owner ears. Ikuto ignored him and kept paying attention to class. Hey! He might be one of the biggest class busters of this school, but he still studied hard to compensate it.

The proof?

His grades were spotless of any mark bellow 80%.

How she knew? Well…

"She's staring at you again" This time, a smirk, for as small as it was that twist on his lips, it was still a smirk, graced his expression. The arrogant bastard! "Maybe she's in love with you, Ikuto nya~"

The girl fumed silently. How dare he! That small twit the size of her fists had dared to accuse her of being in love with Ikuto? Ok, she'd been stal- observing him for the past weeks… but she had a very good explanation for that!

Very good…!

But for the rest of the lesson, she kept restless…

"Ok class! Remember to do your homework" The sensei announced to the class as they prepared to leave the school for the day. Many of the students biding good bye to the teacher, as she waved and smiled at them too as they left.

Ikuto stood from his place; his bag already slouched over his shoulder as he carried it lazily. Without skipping a bit, the Higurashi girl stood from her place as well, stuffing her materials inside her old and trusty yellow bag pack and preparing to following him out of the room.

"She's following us, nya~" The cat-boy whispered none-too-low to his owner.

"I know" Came the reply.

What they didn't count on was the fact that the Higurashi girl could hear their every word as they swiftly made their way (dodging random students) around the corridors till the exit. She wasn't THAT far from them, so as muffled as theirs voice were, she could still hear.

And as she heard, she blushed a light red.

So he knew he was being stalk- followed?

Maybe it was time to stop?

The cat-boy sat on Ikuto' shoulder, purring something unintelligible over the other boy's ear. They're talking… perhaps about her?

Or not…

She didn't even know if Ikuto knew her name… the less talk about her… but then again, she was stalkin- observing him for some weeks now… he's bound to notice the girl whose eyes don't leave his form.

Right?

They're already left the school's ground, and her attention' subject strolled lazily at the side-walk, with his head low and his eyes closed, hands inside of his pockets. She followed a few meters behind. Whilst she did so, stalke- observed him, she pondered again about the reason she started it in the first place.

First: His presence called her somehow. She felt attracted by his aura…

Second: He was a mystery, and she wanted to solve him, his puzzle…

Third: could be very obvious… the fact that he had that cat-boy following him around. She still wanted to know what that cat-boy was. It wasn't a demon, that's for sure, and it felt like Ikuto, but different someway.

Finished her musings, the girl returned her attention to the object of her sta- curiosity… Just to find out that he wasn't there…

"Great, I lost him!" Angered, she muttered to herself… just as she thought that today would be the day that she would uncover Ikuto' secret, she failed… why? She lost him from sight! Cursing her luck, the Higurashi girl turned to go home, only to bump into someone.

Someone with a broad and firm chest.

A guy, it has to be a guy! Internally grimacing and preparing to apologize to whoever she bumped into, the girl look up.

Only to stare directly at the purple/blue orbs of her stalki- interest' subject...

Ikuto smirked as he looked down to slip of a girl who had been _stalking_ him, or at least _trying_ to _stalk_ him for the past three weeks… Ever since she entered that high school…

"Erm… sorry?" The girl smiled sheepishly.

"Higurashi Kagome" He breathed lightly. She liked the way he said her name… The burning sensation on her cheeks told her so. BUT, he knew her name!

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Kagome blinked, trying to will her cheeks to retain their normal complexion… and also, regain her dignity, or what was left of it. "I know your name; you know mine, so…"

"Why are you following me around?" Oh… the one hundred million yen question…

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Yes, play dumb! Ikuto just narrowed his eyes dangerously. What made Kagome gulp. Not that she couldn't defend herself, hell, after a year at the sengoku jidai, she picked up something or other about self defense.

But his narrowed eyes could be pretty intimidating.

"I-I live this way…" She mumbled, pointing to the general way he was walking… mentally crossing her fingers… but her excuse WAS lame, even she admitted it.

And as she predicted, he didn't buy her petty excuse…

"You're lying" this time, he smirked yet again… didn't he realize how his smirk granted on her nerves and made her blush!

Damnable hot guy with cat-like character!

After so much time at the Sengoku Jidai, surrounded by so many gorgeous demons (such as Sesshoumaru or Kouga) to find a human as beautiful as this one is hard.

"How c-could you know?" Uhum… she was curious now. She didn't expect him to know her name! Imagine where she lived…

"You're not the only one on the stalking career" the blasted guy winked at her before stepping away from her figure and walking on his leisurely merry step, following his way.

She blushed again, this time ten times worse than the last time as she realized that, him too had been stalking her!

But why…

Why would he stalk her too?

Then Kagome came to her senses…

"Hey! I'm not stalking you!" She screamed, but it was too late… at this far, the cat couldn't hear her.

The end! :D But just a beginning… this is just the first one of many connected one-shots x)  
All of them Ikuto Kagome o/  
So yeah… this ends the first one!  
If you have any doubt, suggestion, criticism (positive or negative) please drop a review, at least to lemme know there's some soul interested on my continuing this… (Bad habit of starting crossovers and not posting it, politics! O won't post chapters if I don't know if there's some human {aliens, insects, demons, budha} reading it.)

Now… A Hug on all the readers left lungs! 8D


	2. His POV

**Credits!**

**Xx** – Bored. - **xX**

**Xx** - A KagomexIkuto fanfiction. - **xX**

**Xx** - **Written by** Yorushihe (fully fed Yorushihe…). - **xX**

**Xx** - **Type**: One-shot. - **xX**

**Xx** - **Disclaimer**: Inuyasha's not mine, Shugo Chara's not mine! **- xX**

Resume: Oh, how he despised the time he lost going to school… the sweet time that he could use up napping… but no, he had to have a conscience and go to the damnable school! If only something interesting could happen…

Ikuto ran his hands through his hair in a clear sign of frustration. Ok, it's been over three days times the last he came to class, so he kind of felt bad about skipping so much. Not that he would openly admit it, but to himself and Yoru, there're no problems…

But time after time again, the school proved to be a place voided of any amusement. So the cat had to control every little urge he had to lay down his head on his table (why, why must the table look like it's made of cotton? So soft it seemed!) marveled at how quickly bored he became.

The ups and downs of being a stray cat and vying for liberty!

He truly wished that at these times, he'd become invisible, just like Yoru, so he could sleep his butt's off and no one would be the wise.

Like the small chara was doing right now. Dozing off, lightly, inside Ikuto' school bag. From his desk, the teen could hear the snores.

"Oy, Ikuto!" The cat looked, uninterested at the friend who'd called him. "What've you been up to?" His friend's voice held a hidden smirk, which left the cat slightly annoyed. But he could tell very well that his friend was worried, so he decided to humor him.

See how good he was?

"This and that" Ikuto smirked at the annoyed face his friend sent him. His other mates snickering at the misfortune of their other companion. Such good friends they were! Ah, wonders…

"I bet he's still picking on that brat" Was he talking about Amu? Bet he was… So the cat thought better to stay silent and pray the teacher would come in soon.

He wasn't at the mood to talk about Amu.

Hinamori Amu… now, what an interesting girl. He found himself attracted to her innocence and naïve nature. Her many outer charas and her inner one. He truly think she's beautiful, inside and out.

And he was jealous of her.

Of her happiness, of her pure soul, of her.

He wanted to protect her, what left him frustrated even more. She didn't need his protection, as she had those guardian friends of hers. Yet, they still met occasionally.

She felt as attracted to him, as he did her.

But it had to stop.

"Oh, Okuretê sumimasên (_Sorry for my tardiness_) class!" Ikuto's friends stopped to talk as soon as the teacher stepped inside the room. They swore they didn't know why, but the teacher seemed to pay special attention to them… The joys of being a trouble maker! "I was at the principal's office today, because we'll be receiving a transfer student!" The woman told her students cheerily. "now, why don't you present yourself Higurashi-san?"

And from the narrowly opened door, a slender girl appeared.

She had a dark-blue/black hair that fell in waves down her shoulders till under her breasts. Blank dark grey eyes blinked at the congregation of students, now her classmates, staring at her.

Her face blank the whole time.

At least the uniform was cute with her wearing it.

Ikuto blinked himself, stoping that train of thoughts before it became too dangerous.

"She's cute, nyaa~" And that's the danger he was thinking about…

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, My name is Higurashi Kagome, Hajimemashite, I'm sixteen, almost seventeen this spring, I transferred here from Tokyo…" Kagome smiled at the ogling class. At least the boys… she WAS cute after all…

It was the uniform, Ikuto told his plotting brain. The Uniform! Amu would be cute in that uniform as well!

Somehow he doubted it, but it was okay to hope, no?

"…Hope we can be friends!" The girl finished with a cheer nod at the direction of her newest class mates and collection of fan boys. He wasn't included, nu uh…

But just in case, the cat pretended not to notice the lingering glance she sent his direction.

What've she said again? She was from Tokyo, used to live at a shrine. Sunset Shrine. With her mother, grandfather and brother. That she moved to this district because she needed to complete her education, it seemed that she got kicked out of her old school because of her marks.

The cat felt bored again.

"Why don't you sit behind Tsukiyomi-san?" The teacher asked eyeing the class for any free desk. "Could you please raise your hand Tsukiyomi-san?" Why must that woman treat them like children? Ikuto mused a little irritated by the cheerful smile she sent his way.

So much annoyed by his teacher anticts, he didn't notice that new girl creep up to him until she tapped on his shoulder.

"Hello, nice to meet you" She smiled. _Kagome smiled_. That sentence already sounding cliché to his own brain.

Oh, dear boredom… he just hoped beyond hope that the class would end soon so he could do who knows what! even play violin seemed enticing enough today! And that would be a spoonful.

But even bored (beyond) his skull, still, the cat humored the girl by hn-ing.

She smiled. See? Cliché…

Now up close, she really had a nice smell… like rain and forest.

Like _freedom_.

Ok… so he'd admit that he spend the entire class taking in her scent. She really smelled like forest and rain. As if those things were enticed inside of her. And she had this aura, a calm aura surrounding the area around her. Plus her kind smile…

Amu, he had to remember Amu… the girl who had the Humpty lock and held his interests. And then there's Kagome, _the new girl_…

This is becoming ridiculous. Infatuated by a girl he barely knew just because of her scent? At least Yoru agreed with him.

_With the good scented part_…

So he wasn't the only one to blame.

He wasn't infatuated!

Just curious!

As every good cat would have been in his situation…

So as curious as his person was, he stalk- followed her. Out of curiosity, of course. Just that one time, when that fist day ended, after first meeting her.

Life still full of firsts…

Though, he was very much surprised when he felt HER following HIM around with her eyes the next day, as she did the rest of the days for the subsequent three weeks. Although he remained blissfully unaware that her attention was divided between himself and his small chara.

Also, the fact that for three weeks straight, he went to class as a normal high school boy.

If questioned about it, the cat'd say that school wasn't as boring as it used to be.

And for the last time, follow does not equal to stalk!

The end! :D  
Oh, second one-shot of the series… hum… am I being fast or what? No, I just ate and since my dear stomach is happy, so am I! XD  
Shooo! I'll make a poem!

If you find it real (good)  
drop a review!  
If you find it real (bad)  
drop a review…!  
If you dunno wa'to feel…!

DO WHAT?

Drop a revieewwwww! \O/

Bye! Hugs on your kidney! *-*/


	3. Her present pt 1

Today was the day.

The most important day of the history of important days. (at least to him)

Today was his day.

Ikuto's birthday.

An extremily vicious war raged inside Kagome's mind. The ancient question voiced by Sheakspere, to be or not to be. Kagome's case: To give or not to give a present to Tsukiyomi Ikuto.  
After all, she wasn't supose to know of the date of his birthday, it just happened that on the first day she came to this school, when she went to the principal's office, on top of his desk a file rested.

And talk about cat's curiosity now. Kagome, being the coordinated teenager of seventeen that she is, just so tripped on her own shoes and stumbled into the principal's desk and sent the file flying face front on the floor. When she picked it, her eyes had no choice but to read its contents.

Being: Tsukiyomi Ikuto's school record.

How lucky.

Anyway.

That's how Kagome came to know of his grades and history and... birthday.

He didn't know she knew, and she intented that to be for a long time at least.

"Higurashi-san...?" Kagome's head snapped at the direction of the owner of the voice adressing her. Oh... She was still at classroom it seemed... Shoot daydreams.

She still have to asnwer the voice though, so Kagome did her best to smile politely to whoever broke her from her daydream and pushed her back to the cold reality of an currenlty empty classroom.

Except for her and her "savior"

Savior, yes, if whoever it was hadn't talked to her, she would remain locked inside school for a long time. (It was friday) Because of her airheadness tendecy to daydream on improper hours.

"Yes?" Completly turned to the diretion of her adresser, Kagome fougth the urge to sweatdrop.

Standing there, with all his handsomeness glory, was the object of her daydream.

"Are you planning on sleeping here?" He asked her with a mischief edge to his voice. Kagome decided that she didn't like the way his eyes shone. "Don't you have another agenda?"

Oh uh.

Busted. Again.

Kagome blushed and turned her head, missing the smirk that apperead at Ikuto's face.

"thought so" He commented lightly, probably having his share of fun at tormenting her.

The dirty one talking about the unwashed one.

"What about you?" The dark haired female tossed the hot potato back at Ikuto, he just shruded and continued to smirk.

"Nothing special" The same mischiefull glint in his eyes, no goog, no good "though, I wans't planning on STALKING anyone today, after all it is friday"

Definetly busted! (again)

"I-I don't know what you're taling about" Kagome narrowed her eyes, an intimidation tatic she picked up from Sesshoumaru. It worked, on most cases.

Ikuto didn't seem to care much for her heated gaze.

"She's nervous, nyah~!" The same chibi-koneko spoke to Ikuto, he too carried the same mischief ligth in his eyes. "You got her, nyah!" Ikuto seemed to ignore cat-boy for good measure, Kagome had to keep in mind that he didn't know that she knew yet another thing about him.

"I suppose not" His smirk widened. He turned his back to her and crossed the room to the door, leaving Kagome alone inside the classroom, now dark, since the sun was setting and its rays took an orange-pinkish tint.

Time to go home.

Kagome sighed, there wouldn't be any stalkiing-the-strange-guy-with-a-chibi-cat-boy-following-him-around today, or, as it seemed, any other day if that guy in question has figured out she was stal-studying him from afar.

No point in giving him amusement by being caugth stalk-studying him from afar again.

So the ex-time-traveller came to the conclusion, an obstinate conclusion that would cause her non-worthy-trouble but it would be fun. She decided to buy Ikuto a gift and give it to him.  
So Kagome packed her things and left the school ground with a sprint on her step, eager to pick something to Ikuto, if only just to make his birthday special somehow.

XxXxXxXxX

The street's lights were on, illuminating the sidewalk pass. The cold night air doing wonders to the chills that insisted on dancing on her skin, even though she wore some good wool sweater, jeans and boots. The smell of food clung to the air, and scannning the street Kagome found the reason why. Some Takoyaki stand.

People aglutinated there atracted by the smell, overall, a peacefull friday night that she was spending on the closest market street to her home. So far she was doing a good job at avoiding hitting other people as she aimlessly walked searching for a gift store througth the masses on the streets that hours. It wans't that late yet.

Just past seven.

And no present yet.

Ok, maybe she wans't doing such great job after all.

This fact proven true when she finally bumped into someone, making them fall to the ground with a thud. Kagome winced, but remembered her maners.

"I'm so sorry!" She bent down to help the one she threw to the ground, taking a good look on him.

Better yet, HER.

"That's fine" She answered cooly. Kagome noticed. Pink hair, hazel/golden eyes, cool expression and gothic stylezed clothes. she looked to be twelve to thirteen too. "just pay attention to where you're going next time" the girl chastisied lightly with her expression blank. Kagome sweatdropped at that.

A cool version of Sesshoumaru, minus the death threats. She almost snorted, but was able to control her giggling fit and help the girl stand up again.

"I'm sorry again, and yes, I'll pay better atention" Kagome smiled at the girl, which caused her façade to drop a little and made her smile too.

"Amu-chan almost did it again" A small voice came from behind that girl. Kagome had to control the urge to gawk as three more of those small beings came from behind Amu.

"Yeah, Amu-chan, Apologise too, It was your fault too, you know?" A pink one with a cheerleader outfit spoke gently to 'Amu'. The girl's eyebrow twitched before her smile became strained and she spoke hauntedly.

"I'm sorry too"

XxXxXxXxXx

To say that Amu was embarresed was an understantement. Internally of course, outside she seemed to be frowning.

"It wans't that hard now, was it Amu-chan?" Ran said smiling cheerily. Amu scowled, though, her atention was brought back to the young woman who she bumped into.

"No harm done then" The older girl spoke gently, though, Amu could see the amusement inside her eyes.

"Yeah" Akward.

"I'll be going now" Amu said bowing to the woman, who just smiled and nodded. Strangelly, her eyes, for a split second, focused on Miki, Ran and Su, but it was so fast that Amu almost lost it.

Amu sidesteped the woman and just continued walking, until at least the woman exclaim loudly, gaingin Amu's attention yet again.

"Shoot! This time I'll never find the perfect present for Tsukiyomi-san!" She cried.

Huh?

Tsukiyomi-san? quoting the young woman. Shaking her head, Amu dismissed it as coincidence, but even yet, there was some suspicion nagging at the back of her head. Tsukiyomi, as in Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Ok, now she crossed the boundaries of decency! She loved Tadase, there was no use in getting jelous over something that she didn't even know was thruth! She would not get jelous of Ikuto, that woman obviously knew another Tsukiyomi, after all, how many Tsukiyomis existed?

She only knew two.

And that woman was buying something for someone.

Amu made her mind on that split second.

"Hmm, excuse me" She called the fair black haired lady back, a little unsure. Miki was snickering behind her hands, muttering something or other about love and defeating competition.

"Hai?" The woman answered, looking over at Amu with, what one would call desperation on her eyes. Amu sweet dropped internally.

"May I ask who this Tsukiyomi is?" The pink haired girl asked as politely as she could. The older female beamed hapilly.

"Of course! He is a classmate of mine, today is his birthday, and I was browsing for the perfect present!" That was vague, too vague to determine the indentity of 'her' Tsukiyomi.

So Amu made a blank face, hopping the woman would catch up to her question.

That didn't seem to work, for the woman wasn't even looking at Amu anymore, she was scanning the nearby shops airily.

"What's his name?" Amu finally asked the worrisome woman. Who smilled shepishly when she realised (finnaly) Amu's first question's objective.

"Gomen, his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto" And that was the last drop.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome tried not to fret too much, it was a fact that in only a few hours, the commerce district would close up for the night and she would lost her chances of bying the perfect gift to Ikuto. And with that lost chance, it would be gone another one too.

The chance to give it to him still that night.

But that little girl seemed kind of desperate too. So Kagome decided not to ignore her calls and asnwer back.

"Hai?" She looked at the girl curiously, though, all her curiosity was still over rated by her desperation (almost fret-ness) to buy the gift soon, before the closing time.

"May I ask who this Tsukiyomi is?" 'Amu' asked, clearly trying to be nice. Kagome apretiated her effort, though, she wasn't in the mood to banter.

"Of course! He is a classmate of mine, today is his birthday, and I was browsing for the perfect present!" Seh said, too distracted to realize Amu's true intentions.

So Amu sent her a blank face, though, ignored as Kagome had better things to do, such as scan the nearby shops for something worthy.

"What's his name?" The girl's voice brougth back Kagome's atention to the conversation in hand, feeling a little shame, Kagome asnwered.

"Gomen, his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

TBC! because I'm evil! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! ;D


End file.
